video_game_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Wickerbottom-DS
Wickerbottom is the fifth playable Character in Don't Starve that can be unlocked Experience, with 1280 XP, and one of the playable Characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). She is an old, intelligent librarian who self-publishes and is able to identify many different types of sciency things by their scientific names. Wickerbottom starts the game with 2 Papyrus in her inventory and (due to her vast knowledge) she is able to craft Science Items with a lower tier Crafting Station than other Characters. She is able to craft Books that give different effects when read in exchange for Sanity, with a maximum Sanity of 250. Wickerbottom suffers from insomnia (the inability to sleep), and should only eat fresh Food due to her old age. Wickerbottom is suited for both early and late game playthroughs, providing an easy start with her knowledge and interesting strategies with her Books in the later days. Special Power Wickerbottom's special power is a Crafting Tab called "Books". This gives her the ability to craft 5 different magical Books with Papyrus and other different ingredients. She can read these for beneficial effects, but at the cost of a lot of Sanity. The books Wickerbottom can craft from her tab: * Birds of the World '- When read, this Book will summon 20-30 Birds in a circle around Wickerbottom. * '''Applied Horticulture '- When read, most Plants and Farms around Wickerbottom will advance to the next stage of their growth. * '''Sleepytime Stories - When read, this Book acts the same as a Pan Flute, putting all nearby Mobs to sleep. * On Tentacles - When read, this Book will summon 3 Tentacles at random locations near Wickerbottom. * 'The End is Nigh '- When read, this Book will summon 16 Lightning strikes at random locations near Wickerbottom. Books can be read a maximum of 5 times each and drain 33 or 50 sanity with each reading session. This is somewhat offset by Wickerbottom's higher maximum Sanity, but eventually some Sanity restoring means will be required for continued usage of the Books. Wickerbottom can make all Science Machine recipes without having to build the Science Machine, but does not gain the 15 sanity per prototype for those since she already knows them at the start of the game. The rest of the recipes can be prototyped with a Science Machine even though they would normally require an Alchemy Engine. Therefore, only a Science Machine is needed to unlock all Science recipes for prototyping. The one exception is the book "On Tentacles" - she needs an Alchemy Engine to prototype it. This free tier of knowledge does not apply to Magic research machines though. Disadvantage Wickerbottom lacks the ability to sleep due to her being an insomniac. This means that crafting those Items and Structures would be a waste of resources and the player will need other means to restore Sanity. She also hates spoiled Food, causing her Sanity to suffer greatly. Eating stale food costs her no Sanity, but neither does it restore any. Stale Food also restores less Hunger and less Health than fresh Food of the same type. Raw Food has no penalties outside of its normal ones if it is fresh. Category:Don't Starve Category:DST Category:Characters